Fire (ability)
Fire is the most common elemental Black Magic spell in Final Fantasy history. It is generally the first spell a Black Mage knows or should learn. Its usefulness is due to the fact that most Undead enemies are usually weak to it, as well as most basic enemies. Fire is also useful against plant and mammalian creatures. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Fire is a basic level 1 spell, which can be taught to Black Mages, Red Mages and Ninjas. Can bought in Coneria. NES version In the original NES version, Fire magic had its name in full, since the memory on the NES allowed four characters, although the spell name was completely in upper-case, like every other spell. It could target a single enemy for small fire damage. It cost 100 GP to buy. Origins version Not much has changed for the ''Final Fantasy Origins version, other than the spell now contains lower case letters. Its description reads: Inflicts 10-40 fire damage It costs 100 gil to buy on normal difficulty, and 50 gil to buy on easy. ''Dawn of Souls'' version Since the magic system changed for Dawn of Souls, Fire also had to be changed. First, since MP is now done in the modern style, it now consumes 5 MP. Also, now that damage isn't set, its description reads: Deals fire damage to one foe. It costs 50 gil to buy. ''Final Fantasy II Fire is a basic spell that can be bought at the Altair Magic Shop and Mysidia Magic Shop, and is dropped by Magician. If a character uses this spell enough times, it will level up to Fire 2, then Fire 3, and so on. Final Fantasy III With the introduction of job classes, many people can now use the Fire spell. Magic is actually learned by buying or finding it as an item, then using it on any team member. However, one has to be one of the following jobs to actually ''use the spell: *Black Mage *Red Mage *Magus *Sage ''Final Fantasy IV Four characters learn the Fire spell in ''Final Fantasy IV: *Rydia *Palom *Tellah *FuSoYa It costs 5 MP to cast and can target a single enemy or all enemies. Palom, Tellah and FuSoYa all begin with the Fire spell. However, Rydia does not, and will not learn it by leveling up. Rydia and Fire Rydia has an intense hatred of fire at the beginning of the game. Her reason is rather simple: It was with fire that Cecil and Kain destroyed her village at the beginning of the game. At Mt. Hobs however, a large block of ice blocks the team's way, and the only way to get past is to cast Fire on it. Rydia is reluctant at first, but with the moral support of Cecil, Rosa and Edward, she overcomes her fears and casts the spell. From then on, Rydia can cast Fire in battle. When she returns from the Land of Summons in a fight with Golbez she would have gained the Fira spell, along with Blizzara, Thundara, and the 4 basic summons (Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, and Titan) ''Final Fantasy V Like ''Final Fantasy III, the job class system returns, so anyone who has the right job can use Fire magic. Magic is simply bought at the store, and once it is, the entire party can use it if they are using the right job. The following jobs can use Fire: *Black Mage *Red Mage It costs 4 MP to use, and can be bought at Tule, Kerwin, Karnak or Crescent for 150 gil. ''Final Fantasy VI Anyone can learn magic in ''Final Fantasy VI, by equipping the correct Esper. The following Espers teach Fire, at the following rates: *Siren, Growth Rate x6 *Ifrit, Growth Rate x10 *Bismark, Growth Rate x20 The spell costs 4 MP to cast, and can target a single enemy, or multiple enemies. At the game's beginning, Terra already has innate use of the Fire Spell. ''Final Fantasy VII The Fire spell is learned from the Fire Magic Materia and costs 4 MP to cast. It can be bought from the Sector 7 Slums, Sector 5 Slums, Wall Market, Mideel, Costa Del Sol and Junon. The character Red XIII also comes equipped with it initially. Crisis Core Three versions of the Fire spell have been added into this game including the original ''Final Fantasy VII Fire spell, Dark Fire which causes fire damage and the Poison and Silence status effects, and Tri-Fire which allows Zack to throw Fire Balls at multiple foes. ''Final Fantasy VIII Many enemies have the Fire spell available to draw, but the most common is the Bomb. The Guardian Force Ifrit gives the ability to create Fire magic via items. Final Fantasy IX Only one character can learn Fire--Vivi. He can learn the spell by equipping several weapons, although his default staff enables him to use it. Final Fantasy X Fire can be located near the middle-bottom of the Sphere Grid, beside Lulu's starting position. Lulu is the only character who begins the game with the spell. Final Fantasy X-2 Only the Black Mage can use Fire Magic, although an accessory allows the party to cast Black Magic while wearing another Dressphere. During each battle, your characters gain Ability Points, and when they gain enough, they learn an ability. However, this isn't necessary for Fire, because it is the Black Mage's default ability. Final Fantasy XI ''Final Fantasy XI also has jobs, and thus, like all the previous job-based games, you must buy the spell before your job can use it. You need only purchase any spell once. It can then be used on any job of appropriate level. The following jobs can cast Fire: *Black Mage *Red Mage *Dark Knight Unlike previous games, Fire spells are generally not the first learned. Fire is learned after Stone (Spell), Aero, and Water, but before Blizzard or Thunder. There are 3 additional tiers of fire spell: Fire II, Fire III, and Fire IV. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Fire' is a Black Magick 1 License, and requires 15 License Points to unlock. Fire causes minor fire-elemental damage to one target. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Fire causes minor fire-elemental damage to all targets in range. It can only be used by the Black Mage job class. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The only job that can learn Fire magic is the Black Mage. It only costs 50 job points to learn, and only requires 6 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Only the Black Mage or the Red Mage can learn Fire magic. This is done by equipping the Rod for the Black Mage or the Scarlette for the Red Mage. It requires 100 AP to master, and costs 6 MP to cast. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Fire Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. By combining Magicite, the player can cast higher level fire spells. There is also an accessory called the Ring of Fire, that allows the player to cast Fire magic all the time. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' Fire Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Fire Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 10 to 99 Fire Magicite. Fire Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more.